


Everything Stays

by starrywolf101



Series: Reconnecting [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Crying, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intrusive Thoughts, Light Angst, Men Crying, Nightmares, One Shot, Roman Is The Best Brother, Sequel, Short One Shot, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: A sequel to my Drift Away ficA songfic based on Rebecca Sugar's Everything Stays from Adventure TimeRoman's POVEnjoy~





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> It's recommend that you read the previous fic first, this way you understand the story.

Roman comforts his brother. Since all this new information of the past has come to light, Roman has made a noticeable effort to reconnect with his twin. Despite knowing everything that has happened, Roman doesn't hold anything against Patton; he's pretty sure that Remus isn't mad at the fatherly side either.

In an attempt to bond, Roman invited Remus to help come up with video ideas. Tossing ideas back and forth, the two of them were rather productive while working together. Roman considered it his most successful brainstorming session in a long while.

Even though the creativitwins were back to being nearly inseparable, Remus would always disappear right before the end of the day. Most likely vanishing back to his own room to settle down for the night. Roman wasn't hurt by this, but he couldn't deny the longing ache in his heart for a time long past; back when they still shared a bed and would stay up late telling stories.

Then, one night, something happens. Roman is awoken from his slumber by a sniffling. Sitting up, Roman recognizes the form of his brother; "Remus? What's wrong?"

The emotionally unstable side just shakes his head and chokes back a sob.

Frowning, Roman beckons his brother over: "Why don't you come and join me in bed?" With a curt nod, Remus shuffles over and curls up against Roman. "Was it a nightmare?"

Remus hesitates before nodding his head; "D-Dee wasn't in his room…"

Realization dawns on Roman; he asks: "Do you normally go to Deceit when you have nightmares?" Remus nods in answer.

"Do you want to talk about? It might make you feel better!"

With a gulp, Remus starts to shakily speak:

_ Have you ever imagined what dying by being impaled feels like? _

_ Have you ever wondered what it would taste like to eat someone's ashes? _

_ Did you know that animal eyeballs are considered a delicacy in some places? _

_ I've wondered about pulling my own teeth out! Have you? _

_ Do you realize how easy it is to just snap a cat's neck? _

Remus listed off more and more intrusive thoughts with a wide grin and tears streaming down his face. Then the root of the problem reveals itself: "Have you ever been lonely enough to be driven mad?" Roman understands that the years his twin spent alone, abandoned in the garden drove him to insanity.

Roman hugs Remus close to his chest and shushes him. He tells Remus to just let it all out. As he comforts his twin, Roman starts singing:

_ Let's go in the garden _

_ You'll find something waiting _

_ Right there where you left it _

_ Lying upside down _

_ When you finally find it _

_ You'll see how it's faded _

_ The underside is lighter _

_ When you turn it around _

_ Everything stays _

_ Right where you left it _

_ Everything stays _

_ But it still changes _

_ Ever so slightly _

_ Daily and nightly _

_ In little ways _

_ When everything stays… _

By the end of the song, Remus is soundly asleep, curled up against Roman. The Princely side wraps himself further around the other as to protect him. Soon, Roman is asleep as well, their hearts beating in sync. 


End file.
